Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Safari Time Golden.xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Safari Time Golden,xe2x80x99 identified as 21912-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is the unpatented variety known as xe2x80x98Velvet Time.xe2x80x99 The male parent of the new variety is the unpatented variety known as xe2x80x98Swing Time.xe2x80x99 The new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having golden yellow single quill flowers with spoon tips.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the female parent xe2x80x98Velvet Timexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the female parent xe2x80x98Velvet Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 produces golden yellow quill single flowers whereas the female parent xe2x80x98Velvet Timexe2x80x99 produces purple single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of the female parent xe2x80x98Velvet Time.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the male parent xe2x80x98Swing Timexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the male parent xe2x80x98Swing Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 produces golden yellow quill single flowers whereas the parent xe2x80x98Swing Timexe2x80x99 produces orange single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of the parent xe2x80x98Swing Time.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to xe2x80x98Trendy Time,xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,447) in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 differed from plants of xe2x80x98Trendy Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 produces golden yellow flowers whereas xe2x80x98Trendy Timexe2x80x99 produces saffron-yellow flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of xe2x80x98Trendy Time.xe2x80x99
3. The new variety xe2x80x98Safari Time Goldenxe2x80x99 has longer but fewer quills than the variety xe2x80x98Trendy Time.xe2x80x99